


Never Ending Epilogue

by TheIskra



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskra/pseuds/TheIskra
Relationships: James Bond/Vesper Lynd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Never Ending Epilogue

“Hello.” 

His eyes snap open and he looks to the left, then to the right in a split second before exhaling. 

The frequency that her voice floods his dreams and into his waking hours ebbs and flows. The longest it had been gone was about a month. It’s always this… the slightly gravelly but ever so perfect voice. He tries not to think about Venice, about the cloud of raven hair around her face, of the stillness of the water when her lungs no longer forced air out of her body but inevitably he does. When she does appear, it’s never as an observer to his life now. She’s off in the distance, a flash of her downturned mouth. The silent judgement of the life she thought he had left behind. 

If they had more time together, he’d have possibly told her about his life but by that point, it had been years since he had spoken about the soft voice in French that sung to him when he had trouble sleeping as a child, of the tunnels he was too frightened to enter until his father gifted him a flashlight for his seventh birthday. 

Maybe he’d have told her about Franz, about the things they had done. All of the theoreticals that will never come to pass is a waste of his time. His eyes close again and he wishes for a blank mind, a clean slate but he’ll never be clean. 

Not ever.


End file.
